


[PODFIC] Electric Pink Hand Grenade

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock is never ordinary, Sickfic, Slash, podfic length 7-8 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Sherlock's brain is a hard drive, then these attacks are an electro-magnetic pulse." Sherlock Holmes does not do anything by half, not even a migraine. It falls to John to witness one of the greatest minds he has ever known tear itself apart, and he must do his best to help Sherlock pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brutal Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Thank you to missmuffin221 for a wonderful cover! [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6385501)

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

I will be posting at least 1 chapter a week, barring unexpected complications from life <3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3v1zwtsiz53y532/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zkh109lw385k5wq/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x9wqb3s2ecoc3tj/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ddmyctc9chwdjb3/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dd1j9twbbclxmcf/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cx92pl6cwccd958/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qqdsd6fr1da93vc/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i85hkm16h184sz9/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i993bj97eifg4a9/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ra8c6b3lpz59ga6/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/574b7atoasoo9br/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ar45xkor93thtqw/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lb86do0ncusneho/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nuou8z2zvjwj1j4/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapters_1-7.mp3) to download chapters 1-7 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dl2j8yco22x8dd9/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_8_to_13.mp3nd) to download chapters 8-13 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mko7kvvkj5ga9kg/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapters_1-13.mp3) to download the complete story mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!


	2. Appalling Toulouse

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zkh109lw385k5wq/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like locked door mysteries


	3. Oblivion's Needle

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x9wqb3s2ecoc3tj/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like oatmeal jumpers


	4. Leviathan Awakened

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ddmyctc9chwdjb3/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

Kudos are like purple shirts!


	5. Philia, Agape, Storge, Eros

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dd1j9twbbclxmcf/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like otters and hedgehogs


	6. Arctic Comfort

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cx92pl6cwccd958/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like jam and toast


	7. Lions In Their Cages

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qqdsd6fr1da93vc/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nuou8z2zvjwj1j4/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapters_1-7.mp3) to download chapters 1-7 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like declarations by a best man


	8. A Hidden Hurt

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i85hkm16h184sz9/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like landladies not housekeepers


	9. Calciferous Curtain

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i993bj97eifg4a9/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like billowing great coats


	10. Subtle Metronome

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ra8c6b3lpz59ga6/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like two chairs by the fireplace


	11. Sepulchre Of Slumber

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/574b7atoasoo9br/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like billowing great coats


	12. The Andante Pulse

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ar45xkor93thtqw/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3

Special thanks to BeautifulFiction for letting me read this wonderful piece!

kudos are like surviving falls from hospital roofs


	13. A Halcyon Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this, and for all the encouragement, comments and kudos! I've had a blast reading this. Be sure to go to Beautifulfiction's AO3 page and thank her for the wonderful story.

This is a podfic of BeautifulFiction's Electric Pink Hand Grenade

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lb86do0ncusneho/Electric_Pink_Hand_Grenade_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3

kudos are like giggling at crime scenes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Electric Pink Hand Grenade' by BeautifulFiction read by sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385501) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
